


Darkness

by Hetsez



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: Even grown men need release once in a while…This fanfiction is now (13/11/2017) available in Chinese! Credits to Acerea16 for the translation! (: Please check it out here: http://12516.lofter.com/post/1e24058a_119c3e4a





	Darkness

All the other operators were gone. They had either gone home for the weekend, or had hit the bar. The barracks were deserted, quiet, and dark. Nobody would guess that there were actually two people still inside.

There, in the GIGN sleeping room they were. Door closed and lights out. Anything to avoid raising suspicion. Unfortunately they couldn't close the curtains, for the barracks didn't have any. They'd just have to hope no one would be so sick to spy on them.

They never got a chance like this. There were always others around. The most time they got to spend together, was during missions. But all they could do then was stare at each other. What could they do, with the whole team around? They never got some time alone to do the things they wanted. Even grown men needed release once in a while… 

And that time was now.

Hot kisses in the dark. Tongues battling for dominance. Panting as both men break apart for only a second to catch their breaths. Two pairs of hands feeling everywhere on the other’s body. Skin was revealed and touched feverishly. Soft moans, the results of failed attempts to keep quiet. But most of all, the rubbing of both men’s sensitive parts against one another, both desperate for release.

The room was warm and the scent of sweat and cum hung in the air.

Then the sound of their heart beats in their ears. Or was someone running through the barracks towards their room, their love nest? The two men didn't worry about the sound. This was _their_ time, surely nobody could disturb the call of nature?

Alas, it seemed someone could.

The door burst open and someone turned the lights on. Both men look up in fright, totally taken by surprise, frozen in place.

There, in the door opening, his hand still on the light switch, stood Montagne. He was looking at his team mates, dumbfounded and confused.

Rook was lying on top of Doc in one of the bunk beds. Their faces were flushed and their clothing nearly gone. Their mouths hung open slightly, breathing hard. The bed was a mess; the covers were on the floor and the pillow was nowhere to be found. Pieces of clothing were scattered around the room and the smell of sweat and cum reached Montagne’s nose. He had clearly disturbed something precious.

Doc looked downright ashamed and busted, his eyes big and his face as white as a ghost; whereas the look on Rook’s lustful face gave Montagne the strangest boner. 

“Forgot my wallet.” Montagne said innocently and pointed at his nightstand.

“Ah.” Rook answered awkwardly. 

Montagne walked over to his nightstand quickly and opened the drawer. Then he stopped, thinking. Surely his beloved team mates could do him a favor too?

He stared at the wallet in the drawer. When was the last time he had had release? When was the last time he had been touched, not including his own hand? When was the last time he had been satisfied? The idea of the two handsome, strong men in this room touching each other, had aroused Montagne. How much he wanted to join them...

Montagne closed the drawer without taking out his wallet, turned around to face Rook and Doc, who hadn’t moved an inch since he had walked in, and lent against the night stand.

“So… Why wasn’t I invited to this?” Montagne said with a seducing smirk, folding his arms in front of his broad chest.

Doc’s eyes moved to Rook’s face, looking unsure. But Rook was smirking back at Montagne. 

“Montagne… Didn’t know you were into this as well? Please,” He shifted a little on the bed to make space for Montagne, earning a groan from Doc, and patted the bed: “the more the merrier.” He winked.

Montagne walked over to them, closed the door and stood next to the bed with the two half-naked operators.

“Can’t believe you were going to keep all the fun to yourselves.” Montagne said smirking, and took his shirt off to reveal his muscular, broad chest. Doc groaned at the sight, and Rook pulled him on the bed. It creaked in protest.

“Our apologies, Montagne," Rook said, eyeing Montagne's body and licking his lips. "Please, by all means, share in our fun…” Rook looked like he couldn’t keep his hands to himself much longer.

Rook and Montagne smirked at each other, and from the look on Doc's face they could tell he wouldn't be able to hold himself in much longer as well.

This is going to be a long night, Montagne thought eagerly.


End file.
